Prologue to Demigods  and Magicians: Reading
by MusicFreak24601
Summary: Prologue for my Demigods and Magicians:Reading series. This begins the series of our favorite demigods and magicians getting told by all of the gods to read about their adventures. This is only the beginning, just read if you don't wanna be confused.


**Prologue to ****Demigods and Magicians: Reading the Red Pyramid****. Our favorite magicians (AKA Sadie, Carter, Zia, Walt, Jaz, and even Anubis and Bast) and our favorite demigods (Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Grover, Bianca [let's just believe she **_**didn't**_** die], Leo, Jason, Piper, Hazel, and Frank) get put together by the gods to read their books. (Slight Nico/Sadie. Sorry if you don't like it, I just find it cute! XD)**

The demigods were just lounging on the dock of Camp Half-Blood. Jason, Hazel, and Frank were there from Camp Jupiter for some unknown reason. They were sent to stay at Camp Half-Blood for a while. Who knows the reason; the gods will probably tell them later. Suddenly, the sand on the beach swirled into a portal-like hole. The demigods swiped out their weapons and carefully walked towards the portal. Suddenly, five people got spewed out of the portal and landed with a _thud_ on the sand.

"Why did we have to take a portal? We could've just walked here from Brooklyn but no! We had to take a portal!" the African-American boy, who looked about 14, asked, angrily shaking sand out of his hair.

"Well, it's not my fault Uncle Amos told us to take a portal! He said we wouldn't be able to find it without one!" the caramel-hair colored girl, who looked about 13, retorted.

The demigods exchanged confused looks. These kids didn't look like they could fight, yet somehow they managed to get here in a strange portal-thing. The eleven walked over and stood in front of them. The new kid's heads snapped towards them and they walked closer to them. Finally, Annabeth's curiosity got the best of her, "Who are you? And how in Hades did you get here?" The new kids were silent and shuffled their feet, letting the demigods get a better look at them.

One of them was a girl that looked about 14 with dirty-blond hair and big brown eyes. Another was another African-American boy that looked about 15 (**A/N Is Walt 15 or 16? Sorry I forgot. . . A/N**). There was also a copper-skinned girl with long black hair and shocking reddish-brown eyes. She also looked about 15.

Finally, the caramel-hair colored girl shoved the 14 year old boy forward. He glared back at her and she shrugged. He sighed, "My name's Carter Kane and this is Sadie." He said gesturing the caramel-colored hair girl. Soon, the rest of them introduced themselves. The blond-haired girl introduced herself as Jaz, the other African-American boy was Walt, and the last taller girl's name was Zia. "Who are you guys?" Jaz asked, nodding to them. The demigods sighed and Percy stepped forward, "My name's Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon." Sadie's eyes widened, "Wait, do you mean the Greek god of the sea? _That_ Poseidon?" Percy nodded and the others looked at her, in clear shock. "What?" Sadie snapped at them. "Wow Sadie, I did not know you actually listen in school!" Carter exclaimed in mock shock. Sadie smiled sweetly at him, "I have you as a brother and as much as I don't want to listen to you rambling on and on I can't always tune it out." They glared at each other as Leo shook his head in surprise, "Wait, wait, whoa, whoa, wait: You two are related?" Sadie huffed and crossed her arms while Carter nodded reluctantly. The demigods guessed they got that question so many times that they were annoyed by it. The rest of the demigods introduced themselves and their godly heritage. "So, the Greek and Roman gods are real? I knew it!" Carter said excitedly. Sadie rolled her eyes at him, "No duh Carter. If the Egyptian gods are real then the Greek and Roman ones must be too!" The demigods' eyes widened at the thought of the Egyptian gods being real, but they decided not to talk about it. Sadie seemed to have a strong attitude. "Wait, what are you guys doing here if you're from the Egyptian gods? Chiron once told me that the Egyptian, Greek, and Roman gods should never mix." Everyone shrugged as a watery-mist appeared. The Egyptians jumped and the demigods chuckled. To everyone's surprise, it was Osiris. "Dad?" Carter and Sadie said simultaneously. Osiris nodded to them, "Sadie, Carter, I'm glad to see you got to Camp Half-Blood without making anything explode." Jaz spoke up, "Actually, before we left through the portal they"- but Sadie interrupted by putting her hand over Jaz's mouth, "Yes Dad, it _is_ possible for Carter and I to last 20 minutes without arguing too much." Osiris sighed, "Well, I instruct you, Sadie, to make another portal to the Empire State Building. I expect you demigods to show them how to get to Mount Olympus. The rest of the Greek and Egyptian gods will be there to wait for you." And the mist disappeared. "Ugh, I have to make _another_ portal?" Sadie whined. Carter sighed and asked, "How many spells have you done today already?" Sadie started counting on her fingers, and answered, "Three. One to get to Cairo, another to kill that serpopard, and the last to get here." Zia nodded, "Then you're fine to get us there, now make the portal!" Sadie huffed but took out a staff and said something in Egyptian. Soon, another portal appeared in the sand. The magicians jumped in one by one. Sadie turned around to see the demigods hesitant on jumping in. She rolled her eyes saying, "C'mon, you won't get hurt!" and jumped in. The demigods sighed and hopped into the swirling portal, which closed once the last person got in.

They all tumbled into the entrance on the Empire State Building. Sadie stumbled once she took one step, but she shook it off. Somehow, all sixteen of them fit in the elevator. Of course, the magicians were surprised that there was a 600th floor to the building, but decided not to question it. The elevator whizzed past the floors until it finally reached their floor. They all stumbled out and entered the throne room. Every single one of their gods was there. Most of them knelt, except for Carter and Sadie, who yelled, "Dad!" and ran to their father. Osiris hugged them and told them to go back to their friends. The Greeks/Romans stared at them wide-eyed, since they would never greet their godly parent the way they did. "Ok, ok let's get to the point to why we brought you all here." Zeus said annoyed. He slid 10 books towards them. All had different illustrations. "These books explain the adventures you've had in the past couple years." Athena said calmly. "WHAT!" the demigods and magicians exclaimed. "The recordings Carter and I made were supposed to help magicians get to Brooklyn so they could be trained! Not to be put in books for all mortals to read!" Sadie exclaimed angrily. Instead of smiting her, like the demigods thought they would do, the gods just nodded. "And because of that, we want you to read The Red Pyramid first." Thoth said smugly. "Ugh, Ja-Hooty!" Sadie said stomping her foot. Annabeth leaned towards Carter and muttered, "Is she supposed to be acting towards the gods like this?" Carter gave a small smile and muttered back, "All the time." Horus clapped his hands, "Ok! Now that, that's settled, go on! Sadie, make another portal and go to your house in Brooklyn and start reading!"

As they walked away, Sadie was muttering something among the lines of, "All the gods hate me," and "Why do I have to make a stinkin' portal. Zia or Jaz could make it but no, make the Kane do it. . ." which the demigods found amusing. Sadie made the portal and fell into it along with everyone else. They tumbled into the Kane's' living room. Sadie shakily got to her feet and sat on the couch. "Uh, you ok Sadie?" Nico asked. Sadie shook out of her dazed expression. "Yea! Let's start the book now shall we?" She said with forced enthusiasm.

**Ok! That's the prologue! Hope you like it! Please, please, pleaseeeee read the rest of the the series! I promise it to be interesting. A lot more than this one! =)**


End file.
